Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 12 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twelve of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (after leveling up his health and powers, Thomas continues his way through the palace, with his friends following, and gets a Spike Sheild badge, but walks into a room, and pushes a button on the floor to make some quicksand go down. Thomas walks down the stairs and arrives at the room) * Unknown Voice: Fool! You've ignored my warning, haven't you? You fool! You will fall to my legions and become a mummy of the sands! (Thomas ignores the advice and continues onward and jumps over a gap to blow a hole in a wall on the upper terraces. He walks into another room and pushes a button and sends more quicksand going right down below. He picks up another Star Piece and heads back to where he was and heads down the stairs to the full of sand to grab the Ruins Key and heads out back to where he was. He heads to a door at the bottom and opens it) * Thomas: Phew! (as he and his friends continue onward, they come to an unknown area to push a button, which closes a door, and sends some enemies come toward Thomas, who manages to defeat them all. As a key appears when Thomas defeats all the enemies, the six heroes grab the key and head upstairs to push a button to turn the stairs around and head down to open a door. When they arrive at another unknown area, they blow up a hole in the wall, and fall down a hall to pick up some upgrades for Thomas's friends. The six heroes enter where they were) * Unknown Voice: Uh...? Wait! C'mon, don't go in that room! ... Ooops. Ahem! I mean... Flee now while you still can! If you keep on...uh...you'll feel a terrible curse! (the heroes end up going up all the stairs, no matter how many times they go up and down until they fall into a room to get a Super Hammer for Thomas to increase his hammer's power) * Thomas: Yay! (breaks down a too strong block with his strong hammer to get through a wall and into a room to pick up a Diamond stone before they hurry out to the another room they had never discovered before to get out) Category:UbiSoftFan94